literacy
by Carmie-chan
Summary: In which you express your feelings through a dictionary because you're not the best conversationalist. For SasuSaku Month. AU


**note:** for sasusaku_month on LJ

**prompt**: Conversation

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Your Move with Sasuke Uchiha!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha has played AJIVAS for 78 points.

.

.

.

.

.

What the _hell?_

* * *

…

..

.

**literacy**

.

..

…

* * *

"UCHIHA!"

Said Uchiha looked up in curiosity, "…"

I growled and roughly poked Sasuke in the chest with my index finger, "What the hell, you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, you arrogant _prick!_"

"Wha—"

"_Gah_, you're impossible!"

Innocent bystanders that crowded the hallways had departed in fear of what would happen next. I scoffed lightly, _cowards._

"Tch. Annoying."

I whipped my head up and seethed venomously, "_What did you say?_"

"What do you want Sakura?"

"What do I want? _What do I want?_" my voice rose in conviction, "You're a _cheater_!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

I shoved my iPhone into his face and pointed at the screen, "Look!"

"It's Words with Friends," Sasuke replied bluntly.

"No! Look at the score!"

Sasuke's mouth quirked up into a smug grin, "I'm winning."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

The dark-haired male raised his eyebrows, "So?"

My eyes narrowed at his blasphemous words, "_So?_"

"I always win."

I pulled my pink hair in frustration, "No, you _cheated! _You probably used one of those internet word builders or something. There's _no_ possible you can pull out a seventy-eight point word!"

"Tch. Of course I can; I'm an Uchiha."

Arrogant bastard.

Sasuke smirked down at me, "Uchiha's always win."

I fumed, "I doubt you even know what 'ajivas' means!"

Sasuke's smirk grew, "Simple. According to the practice of Jainism, an ajiva is anything that has no soul or life."

"Nrrgff!"

"Sakura."

"_WHAT?_" I snapped.

"Get literate."

"Asdjkjf—!"

* * *

The library was quiet. As usual.

Aside from the occasional shuffling of feet or turning of pages, there was complete and utter silence. Which of course, I didn't mind; I had a free period and I needed to finish my reading assignment before third period. I leaned back into my chair, found a comfortable position, and continued reading.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a certain dark-haired male. His ebony eyes scanned the surroundings and eventually rested his view on an unoccupied table. He strode over to the seat, sat down, and took out some papers from his backpack.

I smirked. _Get literate, huh? I'll show you literate…_

"Uchiha."

Sasuke withdrew his gaze on his paper and shifted his attention to my face, "Haruno."

My smirk widened as I leaned down to get closer to him, "Sasuke."

His face moved closer to mine, "Sakura."

I further inclined my face so that our noses barely skimmed each other, "I got two words for you."

Sasuke's hot breath fanned across my cheeks, "And that would be…?"

Mischief glimmered in my eyes, as our lips became mere centimeters apart.

I smiled, "Fuck you."

With that, I snapped my head away and headed towards the exit; I flipped my long pink hair over my shoulder and left.

* * *

Ino pulled on her gym shorts and started heading out the locker room, "Hurry up, forehead!"

"Ahh wait, don't leave yet pig—!"

"…I'm going to go." Ino replied as she shut the door.

My face lit up in urgency, "Hang on! I'm coming!"

I scrambled my way to the door and pushed it open with my shoulder as I carried my shoes with my hands. My eyebrows furrowed when I noticed the absence of a certain blonde, "Way to leave already, Ino…"

I continued to amble across the hallway and get to gym class. Although I had socks on, my feet still felt a bit cold each time they touched the tile floor. Meh, oh well.

Right step.

Left step.

Right step.

Left step.

Right ste—

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" I shrieked in alarm and fell on my butt. The shoes I had been carrying flew into the air and landed a few feet behind me.

I rubbed my bottom, "_Ow_."

"Tch, predictable."

My green eyes widened as I looked up and identified who had scared me, "S-sasuke? Wha— fu— flskj- Nrgg—!"

"I see you still haven't taken my advice."

"lsdfj—W-what was that for, Sasuke?" I growled angrily.

The dark-haired male leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Payback."

His hot breath fanned across my earlobe and I flushed in response. In one swift movement, he stood back up, smirked, and walked away.

I sat there dumfounded. W-_what?_

* * *

Due to some freak accident, my gym class only has three students in it: Ino, Sasuke, and myself. I guess the school messed up or something because really, our class shouldn't even exist.

But it does.

"Over here, piggy!"

Ino turned and flung the Frisbee in my direction, but it was intercepted by—

"Sasuke! That was supposed to be mine!" I stormed over to the dark-haired male and proceeded to tackle him into the ground.

"Get off me Sak—"

"Then give me the Frisbee!"

"You should've caught it then."

I squirmed on top him as I tried to reach for the yellow throwing disc. It looked like a pretty compromising position, but dammit— that was supposed to be my Frisbee!

"Sasuke, give it to me!"

"Stop squirming!"

"But Sasuke—"

I was then promptly flipped over onto my back. The grass tickled my legs but I still managed to shoot a glare up towards the male, "Bastard, that hurt."

"Tch."

"_Sasuke!_" I whined.

"Hn. Sucks to suck."

I tilted my head down a bit as my eyes looked up and gave my best pout, _"Please, Sasuke-kun."_

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes for a moment before finally sighing and relentling, "…fine."

A large grin broke out onto my face as my eyes shimmered in delight, "Yay!"

Sasuke rolled off of me and handed the yellow Frisbee to me with a slight pout etched across his face.

"Tch, grow longer arms."

My smile disappeared as I flushed red with anger, "Then you should grow a longer pe—"

"Forehead darling. Just stop."

* * *

Ino stared pointedly at me, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently as I fumbled with my gym bag.

Ino peered in closer to my face with a scrutinizing look, "That _whatever_… you know!"

I stopped in my movements and glanced over to Ino with a bemused expression, "Pig, your description skills are truly amazing. Like _woah_, I have no idea what you're referring to.

Ino gaped in astonishment and flailed, "Whatever the hell happened in gym is what!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What are y—"

"YOU AND SASUKE!"

"What about—"

"Like… I don't know! There's some weird _tension_ between the two of you. I wasn't even part of your conversation and I'm all hot and bothered—"

My eyes widened in shock, "Ino!"

"—like talk about sexual frustration! It's like you guys can't decide if you want stab each other or rip each other's faces off… with your mouths—"

"INO!"

Ino paused and blinked innocently, "…too far?"

I gave Ino a pointed look.

She merely winked and flipped some hair over her shoulder, "You know it's true, hun."

I returned her wink with a growl and glared with such intensity that my irises literally pooled out hatred. Inwardly I smirked; Sasuke would have been prou—

Crap.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"So… what's up?"

"Hn."

"Er… okay. Um…"

"…"

"So do you like… uh… turtles?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A CONVERSATION KILLER!"

"Hn."

* * *

"CONVERSATION KILLER!"

"Illiterate."

"Gahsdlfh!"

"Told you so."

"You're one to talk! All you do is grunt. You and your stupid "tchs" and "hns"! Why don't you- y-you get a… face!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "…really?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Hmph! Really!"

"Tch, you're annoying."

"Gahh— see!" I flailed my arms around for good measure, "This is _exactly_ what I mean!"

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows together in irritation and glared down at the sheet of paper in front of me. _Stupid poetry project…_

Clank.

I looked down to the footrest of my desk; there was a pair of shoes resting on it.

"Hn."

My frown deepens as I turned to face my neighbor, "Get off my desk, bastard."

"Make me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked furiously in a hushed whisper.

"I could ask you the same," came a cool reply.

"Gahsdj!"

"Tch."

"HARUNO! NO TALKING!"

I grimaced at the teacher's voice before delivering a swift blow to Sasuke's legs.

"Fu—!"

"YOU TOO UCHIHA!"

I let out a small smile of satisfaction.

Suddenly, I felt something poke my arm; it was a dictionary. I turned to Sasuke with an inquisitive look painted on my face. His eyes darted to the open dictionary, indicating I should read it.

I flamed; he still thought I was illiterate, didn't he?

"Tch." his eyes rolled and passed me a quick note.

_Read the highlighted word._

_-S.U._

I gave him a sparing glance of understanding before proceeding to find the highlighted word. Hm… oh there it is!

.

**an·noy·ing **_adj_

_causing vexation: irritating_

_._

I flamed. I'll show him…

I flipped through a few pages and highlighted another word. I placed the dictionary on his desk, smirking in pride.

.

**ar****·ro·gant** _adj_

_showing an offensive attitude of superiority_

_._

The Uchiha sneered slightly and highlighted another word.

.

**ri****·dic·u·lous **_adj_

_arousing or deserving __ridicule__: extremely silly or unreasonable: absurd, preposterous_

_._

I stuck my tongue out and highlighted another word.

.

**pre****·ten·tious **_adj_

_expressive of __affected__, unwarranted, or exaggerated importance, worth, or stature_

_._

He slightly narrowed his eyes in irritation.

.

**ma****·li·cious** _adj_

_having or showing a desire to cause harm to someone_

_._

I opened my mouth to object. I'm _not_ malicious!

.

**ma****·lig·nant **_adj_

_evil in nature, influence, or effect_

_._

He scoffed.

.

**de****·ni·al** _noun_

_a refusal to admit the truth or reality_

_._

I crossed my arms over my chest.

.

**haugh****·ty **_adj_

_blatantly and disdainfully proud_

_._

He glared and returned the book.

.

**use****·less** _adj_

_having or being of no use: not able to give service or aid_

_._

I stared in shocked and a wave of hurt created a pang in my heart. He didn't really mean it… _did he?_ I closed the dictionary, unsure of how to respond and frankly, rather hurt.

Sasuke noticed the change in my demeanor and nudged me in the side. I ignored him, but he opened up the dictionary again and highlighted a new word. I glanced over in curiosity.

.

**apol****·o·get·ic **_adj_

_regretfully acknowledging fault or failure_

_._

I smiled softly.

.

**for****·give·ness**_ noun_

_the act of forgiving: to cease to feel resentment against_

_._

Tenatively, Sasuke returned the dictionary back to me.

.

**guilt** _noun_

_feelings of culpability especially for imagined offenses or from a sense of inadequacy_

_._

I glanced up confused.

.

**per****·plexed**_ adj_

_filled with uncertainty_

.

He gently set the book on my desk.

.

**love** _noun _

_strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties: affection and tenderness felt by lovers: affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests_

_._

My eyes widened in shock. Did he… did he… I glanced down at the dictionary and noticed a newly highlighted word.

.

**af****·fir·ma·tion **_noun_

_to state positively: yes_

_._

I turned to face Sasuke, but soon my lips met something moist. A searing sense of warmth passed through me, and then I realized it: Sasuke was kissing me. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing _me_, Sakura Haruno. _Holy fish cakes, I was being kissed._ I slowly closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation—

—until an eraser whizzed past my ear, "HARUNO! UCHIHA! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASSROOM!"

* * *

.

.

.

_Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm just not a good conversationalist."_

"_So you confessed to me… through a dictionary…?" I raised an eyebrow up at him._

"_Che."_

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

**note:** Eh. Not overly happy with how this turned out; procrastination ruins good writing. But on a different note... anyone else freaking out over Road to Ninja? So many OTP feels_ ahhhhhhh— _excuse me while I flail. Ssdfldjsfjdslkfjlisjfl

Happy SasuSaku month!

Review?


End file.
